User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 12
Which do you think would be more preferable to use? So I noticed this template on the AM2R page and decided "Hey, this photo looks really bad here." So I tried editing this image into this. Should the artwork stay the same or should we replace it? Or use both? — A (t • ) 02:36, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :If you take a look at my test page, I'm actually working on replacing all of Wikitroid's templates with flashier ones. Your transparent image definitely looks better than the current one, though. BearborgADMIN (talk) 02:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::What he said. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, I was just making sure I didn't leave too many left over pixels to the file. I'll see to the others then. — A (t • ) 03:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC) no audio On the Omega Pirate and English pages, the audio tracks don't work for space and omega pirates.Pikmin theories (talk) 03:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :They're working for me. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Links" The names of the rooms that I put on the wiki are used tby the speedrunnign community, as I cited in the "Frog Speedway" page. This makes them more "Official" than they would be otherwise, even though the names are not cannon, though I don't make them up myself. Asereje 144 (talk) 16:02, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Asereje_144 August 18th 2016 The Space Pirates from Federation Force Hey there, I saw your response on my question about Master Brain, I assume you will tackle that project/page(hope I am using the idiom right, I am not a native English speaker). Oh perhaps you should include the part in which the Master Brain uses the amplification beam (probably the Bion technology mentioned earlier) on Samus Aran, the only segment during which it speaks. The Space Pirates from Federation Force, should they have their own page or would you like their article to be merged with the regular Space Pirate article? I am planning to write down a list of all the species that appear in Federation Force and put that here on the Wiki unless you already have one made and would put in the various Pirate types. They do differ in some ways from their Prime and 2D counterparts (for one the whole subplot of them having been enlarged with alien technology)The Dutch Ghost (talk) 02:46, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :The Pirates can have information about them summarized on the main Pirate article. And yes, please do make a creature list. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:45, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, will do so.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 04:00, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there, I am a bit late with this as I wanted to have this finished yesterday I think I got all the enemies now. :I have also included all the bosses (including Samus) and targets that are not technically enemies (generator, transfer device, adding builders felt a bit ridiculous) :I am post them all here for your convenience. : Ice Shriekbat Ice Hopper Ice Hopper Nest Ice Titan Fire Hopper Omega Hopper Security Bot Grim Class Turret Generator Sentry Missile Eyeflyer Pirate Ice Geemer Fire Griptorax Collosun Trooper Zurburat Sawken Bruiser Hopper Mound Missile Transport Dropship Elite Pirate Flying Pirate Elite Transport Rohkor Beetle Architect Cloaked Trooper Cyranon Sentinel Elite Trooper Elite Flying Pirate Elite Dropship Pirate Warship Metroid Elite Pirate Armored Bot Transfer Device Hover Bot RB133 Auricrusher Elite Bruiser Ice Griptorax Thermo Sphere Mainframe Samus (probably can remove this one) Master Brain I am going to look at the other creature pages to see how I should start on making the one for Metroid Prime Federation Force.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 13:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, :It has beena while since I last made any articles for this wiki but I have not forgotten about it. :Are there still any articles or entries the team would like someone to write a text for or expand?--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Can't think of any articles that need creating from the game itself. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:58, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh I meant Metroid in general. I can help with most games with the exception of Metroid Prime Pinball.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 21:00, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Adding a link Hey there, I see the link to the List of Bosses in Metroid Prime Federation Force finally works. How were you able to do that? I tried several times to make that link work but for some reason it either did not or the page considered it an outgoing link instead of a link to a sub section on another page. In the end I gave up as I could just not figure it out. I really would like to be able to do this myself for future use on this or other wikia pages, so if you could explain it to me it would be appreciated.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 03:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :You mean how to make it direct to a specific section on a page? It's easy. You type in #REDIRECT List of bosses in the Metroid series, and after "series", put #Metroid Prime: Federation Force'', like this: List of bosses in the Metroid series#Metroid Prime: Federation Force. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:16, August 25, 2016 (UTC)'' :Thank you for explaining. I hate it when I am stuck on an issue such as this and don't know what to do. Will try this out myself when I get the opportunity. :I hope the list and page I made are useful. Any articles that need to be written?The Dutch Ghost (talk) 03:23, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Lots. Check to see what we need. I'm going to start again on articles tonight. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:26, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Heh, you kind of messed up the work I was doing on the Cloaked Pirate page. I always tend to create pages first before I start filling them in the classic editor, hence why it was so bare bones. Sadly now the information I wrote for it is lost.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 06:00, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh shit! I'm sorry. Do you still have it in a back button? If it brought up an edit conflict notice you can scroll down and it will show you your text, so you can copy it and add it back in. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:01, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Nah it is okay, basically you wrote down pretty much the same as I did, just in a slightly different form. I see no reason to replace it now. I just added a little bit of background text that I had intended for the original post. Just wait a few minutes before deciding to correct an article page page I created okay? Often it can take some while before I am properly finished, especially when a lot of information needs to be added. :::I am going to see if I can find a good screenshot on Youtube for this article.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 06:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I added a screenshot to the cloaked pirate page from a Youtube video, but I have to be honest that I do not think it is of the best quality. I had wanted to catch a shot in which we only see the outline for the cloaked trooper but perhaps it is the setting of the video that is affecting the level of detail. (or the fact the user is just moving around, causing a blur effect). I can understand if you want a better quality screenshot.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 06:43, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Is there any sort of audio for the Metroid prime 2 version of "Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior" or is Metroid Prime 3's "Arrival at Norion" the best soundbite available? Signas501 (talk) 06:31, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :This is all I could find. https://youtu.be/YOhyhXlRCgA [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:38, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots Hey there, Would it be a good idea if I made a few screenshots of the interior of the Doomseye for that article?The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, of course. We need some screenshots for the missions too. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:58, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Then that will be my goal for the next contribution.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 03:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Master Brain boss I would like to apologize for removing the redirect earlier, i wasn't aware of Mother Brain's other alias. I look forward to reading up the page/article about the actual Master Brain from Federation Force, as it will be the only way I can learn more about it without buying the game. Now about whether or not Master Brain consitutes as a boss itself. After seeing footage of it on youtube, I can say that the battle itself is almost an identical 3D version of NES Metroid's final battle. The room is full of turrets, theres a big harmless target to shoot at till it dies, the end. Althought an extremely tame battle by today's standards, I personally think that if the original Mother Brain on the NES can constitute as a boss, the nearly identical Master Brain should be no exception. What do you think? Btw, does the game even bother explaining what Master Brain is? Is it a (stolen) Aurora Unit? Latinlingo (talk) 17:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't look like an Aurora Unit. Similar, sure, could be an offshoot, but unconfirmed. I guess Master Brain constitutes as a boss... I did like how they made it similar to the original Mother Brain battle, but it was too easy. I will see about writing the article soon. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:45, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Help with Metroid 2 pages Could you help me out with some info on my pages for areas on SR388? I'm coming up short with research for the map areas, and I've only gotten done with Hydro Station. Even then, the page looks like a wreck! XD Any help would be greatly appreciated... Signas501 (talk) I'm not sure that individual articles for AM2R areas is a good idea. Some of the users I talked to when I was considering an AM2R article thought it would be a slippery slope. I was planning to have sections on the page for these areas and bosses, like character lists on Wikipedia. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) The screenshots I added Hello, I have been adding some screenshots to the various missions now including several dozens to the last mission, but are these screenshots up to the quality you and the others seek?--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 23:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :They're fine. They're not HD, but they are good enough and the game doesn't take full advantage of the 3DS's graphical capability anyway. As long as you can clearly see the subject and it is not blurry, in grayscale or otherwise screwed up, the image is acceptable. Keep up the good work. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Super Metroid extra missles? Hey, I asked this awile ago on the Space Time Beam page, but how do you get more then the maximum amount of missles? Cause It will only give me the missles from missle expansions, it won't let me go over the limit, All my other equipment works fine though.Pikmin theories (talk) 17:18, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think it's possible to get more than the max amount of Missiles. Something I read about 255 being the maximum digit in NES technology, might extend to the SNES too. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) I have the virtual console version, and the SpaceTime Beam article mentions having over 999 missles and 99 super missles.Pikmin theories (talk) 19:24, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :You may want to talk to someone at Metroid Construction or a speedrunner, someone who would know about the Spacetime Beam, speedrunning, hacking and glitches of Super Metroid. I have never been able to speedrun Super so I don't know. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:45, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey Man Just a headup dude. not sure if this the wrong place to post this, but you're being talked about on 4chan so headsup for trolls --Herold7788 (talk) 20:57, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :I did a quick Google search. Found one post which appears to have been deleted, dated a month ago. Are there more posts? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:48, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Can't link or else I'll get in trouble. On arcanine if you know what that means --Herold7788 (talk) 02:40, March 23, 2017 (UTC) AM2R unofficial update Hi RoyboyX. How've you been? I thought I should drop by here to inform you directly about a few modders who released yesterday a new version of AM2R. This updated game includes one of the bonus features that DoctorM64 wanted before Nintendo intervened: New Game+ Mode. This mode removes all the boulders and lava that prevented players from exploring further down into SR388 until nearby Metroids were killed. Now, AM2R offers a vast increase in freedom of exploration and non-linearity, allowing us to play the game in many different sequences. There's also a Random New Game+ mode, which (from what I read) is the same as above except all unique powerups' locations are randomized across the game. Missiles, Super Missiles, Power Bombs and Energy Tanks are the exceptions to this feature however. I don't know what other changes the modders have done to AM2R, but I'll definitely be playing the game from scratch again to experience the joy all over again. I've sent messages to the modders offering my assistance in any future work they do with the game. Hopefully I can get additional bonus content added (such as my beloved Larva Metroid logs). Here's a link to the topic page about the unofficial update. However, you'll have to send a private message to the topic creator for the actual download link. Enjoy! Btw, I also thought you should check this out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvc1TYGpeEE&t=74s. Its an upcoming update for the Classic Ridley mod for Project M/Brawl. The original creator of the Ridley mods, BagansmashBros, went on hiatus a while ago, but thankfully someone else has picked up the unfinished work. :Latinlingo, you have made my day! Thank you for the news. It was heartbreaking to see that a lot of new content wasn't going to see the light. I'll definitely be downloading this. I do hope the modders don't face the wrath of Nintendon't, and Doc doesn't suffer any consequences because of it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:51, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Reworking the Metroid (species) page Hi RoyboyX. I've recently been rewriting the articles for several Metroid creatures, such as the Miniroid, Phazon Metroid, Tallon Metroid, etc. Looking back at the Metroid (species) article, I honestly feel that it needs a great overhaul. That page should give a summary of the species, but with an organized section that lists every single Metroid variant to have ever existed. This list would be similar to the manner in which the life cycles of the Tallon and Phazon Metroid strains are presented in their respective articles. Each name presented in the list would contain a link to the articles associated with it. I'd also like to suggest that the Metroid (species) article should not focus so much on the larval jellyfish stage. I think a new page could be created that focuses exclusively on the very common larva form. What do you think? I could get to work on the Metroid species page soon.Latinlingo (talk) 07:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :All of these are great ideas. I like the way the Tallon Metroid article is organized, so if you can rework the Metroid species article to resemble that, it would be an even better read. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:33, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :I finally finished working on the species page as well as started creating the new page dedicated to the larva Metroid stage. Right now the new page is kind of a mess, im hoping to get some help in the long run to make it as legit looking as possible. And in recent news, it seems i now have a reason to buy a Switch! Latinlingo (talk) 02:07, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Good work on the Larva article so far. Made a few changes myself. We'll have to go through all the articles linking to the species page and make sure we're referring to larvae and not the species as a whole. And yes! I was ecstatic that day. I freaked out and I still have occasional crying fits that we're getting two new games :D. I was waiting for Metroid Prime 4 to be revealed so I could buy a Switch. I'll still wait of course until MP4 actually comes out before I get it however. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:23, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Metroid: Zebes Shinyuu Shirei I saw the comic you uploaded - would it be possible for you to upload scans and send them my way? I am fluent in Japanese and would love to do a fan translation!! MetroidLuver13 (talk) 21:51, June 14, 2017 (UTC)MetroidLuver13 Oh awesome! I may end up buying myself a copy as well, later on down the road... :P MetroidLuver13 (talk) 21:28, June 15, 2017 (UTC)MetroidLuver13 :Once I have the book, sure. I ordered it today; eBay estimates it will arrive between June 27-July 7. I was planning to send it to the Metroid Database, who I tipped off about this book but they haven't responded yet. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:57, June 14, 2017 (UTC) : Metroid Samus Returns Just so you know Metroid II (and just remembering Metroid Prime Hunters) are the only games that award the player with 10 missiles per expansion pack. That area is meant to focus on comparing gameplay differences with the original game. -Adv193 (talk) 03:14, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Ah okay. Forgot about that. I haven't played M2 or MPH in a while. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:16, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Glad to help. After all both those games, Other M and Zero Mission's hard mode are the only exception to the normal standards of missile expansion packs. Have a nice day. -Adv193 (talk) 03:23, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Zebes Invasion Order Hey, RoyboyX. I noticed you seemed to be irritated with trying to find that gamebook Zebes Invasion Order. I managed to find three used copies that are available on Amazon.com. You can find them here: 1 And from what I can tell, they're actually pretty cheap, only costing about $40. So yeah, if you're looking for it, you can get them there and then after getting it scan the pages in and post them onto the wiki. How's that? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:58, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, disregard this message, didn't know you already got the book. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:59, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I actually don't have it. I ordered it on June 14, but it never arrived, and yesterday eBay gave me a refund. It's possible my copy could still arrive, but in the meantime I've found a video on Nicovideo with pictures and text from the book, and I'm getting in touch with an independent translator who might translate the book. She translated the one page I added to the article today, but will likely expect some compensation to do the rest of it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Of course, I hadn't actually saved that edit to the article with the translated page when I wrote this message. It's up now. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:16, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh. In that case, I'll make sure to buy it off of Amazon, and then scan them, then send the images over to you in increments of 10. Of course, that will have to wait until a couple of weeks from now, since, well, I kinda already used up a significant amount of my money today. Either that, or post it onto Mega.nz or MediaFire and then direct you to the link for you to download them easily. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:14, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::I would say don't buy it unless you really want to, but you might also get it quicker than I did, which was not at all. As much as HQ scans would be great, I'd hate for you to waste your money in case my copy does show up in the next few weeks. International shipping can take a long time. A friend of mine in Brazil ordered a book in March and got it last week. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:38, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I'll wait then, maybe also put it under favorites as a precaution in the meantime. I'll need an estimate of how long I should wait until I proceed, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:11, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Let's give it three weeks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:17, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::So, based on your recent upload showing the layout of the pages, it's safe to assume your order came in, then? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:05, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::No. I've been reverse searching some of the images and found a few blogs and sites of people who have a couple scans from the book. The translator still hasn't gotten back to me. Sorry to mislead you. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:42, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, well, I'll continue to wait. If you don't receive it by August 14-15, I'll order it (it's certainly a whole lot cheaper than the Metal Gear gamebook costs nearly 10 times as much as any of the three copies of Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order, and I'm definitely going to need that for Metal Gear Wiki). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Gamestop Keychain preorder. Hi. I have a question regarding the GameStop preorder. Do I need to preorder a physical copy of the game to get the preorder bonus, or can I do it both physically and digitally to get the keychain? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:20, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure. My guess is you need to get a physical copy. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:31, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay. Pre-ordering a physical copy now. You planning on getting the Special Edition? Am interested in seeing the reverse flap for that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Unfortunately it wasn't an option at the EB Games I preordered it at. Best Buy might have it though, so I'll consider canceling my EB order and getting it from there. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:54, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'm sticking with my keychain, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:14, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Anyone getting the European special edition? Im very tempted at importing it...Latinlingo (talk) 10:07, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, seeing as the last thing I ordered from overseas never came, I'm a bit hesitant about importing things. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:54, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Well, I think I've gone overboad with Samus Returns. ::::*I bought from Ebay the European Legacy Edition alongside the Amiibos (not the duo version, but each Amiibo in their own box) for a price that I'm sure many would hesitate with. ::::*I preordered from Bestbuy the new 3DS XL Samus Edition. ::::*Preordered from gamestop the American Special Edition of Samus Returns, which comes with with gamestop exclusive keychain. ::::*Finally, I preordered a regular copy from my ebgames because it has its own exclusive keychain. ::::*To make matters worse, a friend told me yesterday that he preordered for me as a gift a Samus+Metroid Amiibo duo box set. I've never gone this crazy for Metroid merchandise. Latinlingo (talk) 07:14, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ...That's... wow. Um... can I have the art book? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:20, August 26, 2017 (UTC) If the artbook is literally the same artwork we can unlock in the game by using the Amiibos, I might give the artbook away. Btw, different topic, what do we do about Samus' ethnicity on her article? I honestly want to rewrite it so its says something along the lines of "she is racially ambiguous/difficult to determine". Latinlingo (talk) 13:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :As I said on the talk page, she's clearly Japanese in MZIO, although that book is non-canon. But it is important to note. We could say that her appearance combines Caucasian and East Asian features, the latter owing to her country of origin in real life? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:17, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Man, that's a lot of stuff you're getting, Latinlingo. I actually did something similar with Hyrule Warriors for their DLC, heck, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance for THEIR DLC. If you're getting the Special Edition for the game, can you make sure you scan in the exclusive flip cover for that? 17:51, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :^That comment was made by me, BTW: The site logged me out right when I was about to post it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:53, August 27, 2017 (UTC) NES Classic Metroid screencap Hi. I wanted to ask you some things: 1. Where and how did you get the NES Classic Metroid screencap? 2. If you saved it from the NES Classic directly, think you can tell me how you did it? I may need to do something similar with the Famicom Mini version menu if I ever get it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:42, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :It was from a YouTube video. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:05, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Current progress With a lot of the work on Samus Returns complete, the only important thing left would be making an Aeion Tank page and then all the updates for the main items will be complete. -Adv193 (talk) 16:48, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:26, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Current News It was just announced today of Nintendo's plans to discontinue the Wii Shop Channel in the future, which in turn also affects the Virtual Console release of Metroid and Super Metroid. -Adv193 (talk) 16:27, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Kind of sad about it. I remember buying both of them from the WSC. It's truly the end of an era. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:46, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I understand since I did the same thing myself. -Adv193 (talk) 18:15, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Helping Wikitroid Germany Hello RoyboyX, I am Metroidkönig, the administrator of Wikitroid Germany. On some pages you wrote that several information are only found in the PAL version of Metroid Prime Trilogy. Because I do not have the opportunity to get these unofficial entries, I would like to ask, if you could send me some of them (for example these or these) in order to add the information in our German Wikia? Then you will do us all a great favour! :) Many thanks in advance (and sorry for my bad English), Metroidkönig (talk) 15:20, November 11, 2017 (UTC) MSR Prologue images Hey man, Curious on how you were able to find those 3 high res MSR prologue images? Just wondering where they came from. As I'm sure you are as well, I'd love to find high-res images of all of the gallery images, the Chozo Memories, as well as these prologue scenes. --Ryan Infinitysend (talk) 21:11, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Federation Force... Well... I did the unthinkable. I bought a copy of Federation Force. I bought it in order to have every game in the franchise, spinoffs included. Thankfully, I found it on kijiji for 25 bucks. So.... how long does it usually take to go through the entire game? I have a vague impression that you have the game as well, but I could be wrong. Latinlingo (talk) 23:15, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :I do. Good call on Kijiji, I bought it at full price (why?? idk). I generally beat traditional Metroid games within 1-2 days (MOM, AM2R and MSR), but Federation Force isn't one of those. I think it took me 2-3 days. The thing to keep in mind is the difficulty does not balance depending on the number of players, and some missions are harder. If you die, you have to restart. I've been replaying the missions with MetroidPeter to get all 3 medals and we're having trouble with a lot of them. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:04, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :No checkpoints mid-mission? Yikes. Is it a game that's easy to get used to? If so, I could perhaps lend a hand in your missions when I have time. I assume the more players you have the easier it gets. Latinlingo (talk) 02:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::No checkpoints. If you die, you die. And if you had MODs equipped, one of them might break and become unusable. And yeah, it gets easier with more players. We'd love the help. We coordinate regularly on Discord. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:45, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Also, the characters move really slowly and it's frustrating. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:46, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Giant worm article. Really? No I meant in one of the cave like tunnels in the Biosphere. There is a corridor with grippers and holes in the ground. If you get too close to them, a worm with similar AI to the Sandfangs pops out and tries to eat Samus. I don't think it's the Nahime boss.--BlueKraid (talk) 00:20, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Re:Coffin I got it in the Gathering Hall; that’s the only place where they can be extended, iirc. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for not giving an edit summary. May I ask though, how do you add the top thing, the one about the unofficial name, and how do you use text to reference other articles? Re: Metroid webs It certainly is a valid question to ask... and if I'm absolutely honest, then my answer is "no" - I am not 100% sure that Nintendo Power was definitely referring to the "honeycomb" obstacle when it was describing "restraining Metroid webs". However, there are a few things that lead me to believe that it's most likely referring to the "honeycomb" obstacle. * The use of the word "restraining", in contrast with the word "poisonous" (used to describe the plants in the area), suggests that the webs are an obstacle that hinders Samus, rather that an obstacle that outright damages her. Granted, the "honeycomb" doesn't hinder her movement, but it does block her weapons, so it restrains her in one fashion. * The guide shows two screenshots alongside its tip: one showing Samus fighting a Gamma Metroid on a narrow platform, the other showing Samus fighting an Alpha Metroid in the "honeycomb". The former corresponds to the tip mentioning "very few platforms", so it stands to reason that the latter also corresponds to something described in the tip. Given the context, it makes most sense that it's illustrating the "restraining Metroid webs" part of the tip. * When I was playing Return of Samus, I always assumed that the "honeycomb" was some sort of webbing. It's made of very thin lines in a crisscrossing fashion, is not very solid, and is see-through (implying empty space between the lines, while honeycomb would probably be filled with something). Add in the fact that it's found in rooms currently occupied by Metroids, and the name "Metroid webs" makes a lot of sense. In contrast, the object seen in File:PlantM2.jpg doesn't really look like a traditional web, and it's not found in any rooms still occupied by a Metroid. Therefore, while it's certainly possible that I misinterpreted what Nintendo Power was referring to, I do think there's strong enough evidence to support the argument that the "restraining Metroid webs" are the "honeycomb". So, am I certain? No, but I am pretty sure. --PeabodySam (talk) 14:09, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Misplacing Upgrades Hi RoyboyX! I had predicted that the topic of Samus' missing items was likely to have been brought up in other pages of the Wikitroid. I decided to add the subject regardless to Samus' page because this may have some direct relevance to her character. There is currently no direct explanation on why her items go missing in-between missions, and nothing that suggests the upgrades deactivate and dematerialize on their own. This leaves Samus as being the one possibly responsible for their disappearances. Maybe she's a forgetful person, or perhaps she's a hardcore daredevil? I did my best to write that new section on her page in a manner that doesnt outright ridicule her of course. Please let me know if there is anything that should be changed or removed. Latinlingo (talk) 04:09, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey RBX i se that you are very in to Metroid in its entirty. Well I am inviting you to be apart of a future Lets play of Metroid Prime Federation Force along with Mebjr, Me and possibly Nintendocaprisun. If you want to we could just play the game together before then. my friend code is 0619-9501-5399. Thank you for your time P.s I understand this is in the Mispaced upgrades section. But I dont know how to make a title Iceman450 (talk) 02:02, May 30, 2018 (UTC)Iceman450 aka Doc New AM2R update It's out! https://www.reddit.com/r/AM2R/comments/8q3c9o/am2r_14_release/ Enjoy the new Fusion mode, the return of Blob Throwers and Septoggs, secret ending and 12 new logbook entries (one of which is a carefully hidden Chozo message). Your log request is in the game btw ;) :I'm happy to hear this! Thanks for the message, I'll give the new features a whirl when I get the chance. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 08:08, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Elevator Technically, both. "Boss Mae" seems to be an abridged version of Boss Defeated that cuts out the melody at the start; I'll make this a little clearer in the article itself. Both the normal Elevator and Boss Defeated themes from Samus Returns are taken directly from Echoes. --PeabodySam (talk) 03:08, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Samus Returns soundtrack internal names I've got a question. Do we have a reliable source of internal file names for the Samus Returns soundtrack? I've been referring to the original track titles of the gamerip posted by Sitting On Clouds OST... at least, before the titles were later updated to better reflect their in-game context. For the most part, the titles I'm referring to match Dystifyzer's YouTube playlist for the Samus Returns soundtrack. I noticed that your recent article Boss Waiting Room refers to gamemusicSTAR's YouTube playlist for the Samus Returns soundtrack. There is a lot of overlap between the two playlists (for example, both call Chozo Laboratory "Allarea B99", both call Area 8 (theme) "Area: Tension", both call Tourian (theme) "Area 10", etc.). However, there are also a significant amount of differences that call their authenticity into doubt. In this particular instance, gamemusicSTAR calls this track "Boss Waiting Room", but Dystifyzer calls it "Before the Boss Battle". Can we confirm which list is more reliable? That way, we can have a more consistent naming scheme for these tracks. Otherwise, it'll be confusing when Area 4 & 5 matches Dystifyzer's playlist while Boss Waiting Room matches gamemusicSTAR's playlist, etc. --PeabodySam (talk) 02:45, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :I believe I was going off of Dystifyzer's list initially, which I saved a while ago in my notes. If we want to figure out which names are accurate, I can ask Bearborg. He's datamined MSR and found some filenames, so he could look into what the real names are. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:33, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Misleading link Hey, the external link you put on Escape (Hunters) leads to this, which is actually Cretaphid (theme). Could you fix that? 11:01, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :Was about to, but it looks like you beat me to it. I must've made a mistake when writing the page. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:46, July 29, 2018 (UTC) I've found a similar error on VS. SA-X. On that article the link leads to this, which is actually VS. Ishtar, Gedo. 08:50, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Chykka themes' internal names Since you're currently making pages for the Echoes soundtrack based on its internal filenames, would you be willing to add the internal filenames of Chykka's larva and adult themes to Gandrayda (theme)? --PeabodySam (talk) 00:38, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :I`ll have to get them from Bearborg, but yes. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:18, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Name of Imago eggs and Winged Ripper? You have Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide (according to your profile) and created the Imago egg article (according to your Creations Log), so does the name originate from that guide or is it merely conjectural? The exact same question applies for Winged Ripper. (Both names have had "Citation needed" tags for pretty long now, so I was wondering.) 14:06, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :I figured both names were appropriate. We prefer official names, but also allow conjectural ones. However, I thought in this case that we could put down the rulebook and see these two for what they are. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:59, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::So, they are conjectural? 18:34, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:01, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Grow up would you just knock it off and grow up already? 19:29, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Discord I appreciate the invite, but I don't use Discord. Maybe someday. --PeabodySam (talk) 03:33, October 21, 2018 (UTC)